thanks, Dr Robbins!
by mikige
Summary: just a small one-shot sequel to my other story hot n cold . Spashley, of course.


well guys this is a small sequel to my other story, hot n cold (like the summary says). i just thought that maybe i didn't wrote enough of spashley action in that story so i hope this makes it up for you guys! it's not totally necessary that u read the other one first, but i think it will help understand things better.  
thnx to everyone who reviewed my other story, especially fatedcircle26 (thnx, ur awesome n the best reviewer! haha), snowdrop1026(it's been a while but thnx really!), ..Beautiful (thnx for the review, it's great u liked the story, i'm pleased! haha oh and sorry but i don't know why when i upload my chapters ur pen name doesn't appear correctly... sorry), xxgirlcrushxx (hope u liked the ending haha), kayla5707, mini200do, MasterDanniSoN2, satincanopy, Xxashleyluver4lifexX, massiel, devil2010 and LDfreedomTB. i hope i didn't miss anyone. if i did, i'm really sorry.

well anyway, hope you like this one-shot!

(Ashley's POV)

_Come on, Spence, open the doooor._ I say to myself getting a little nervous. I'm at her house because we decided we will study for this pathology test together, but I'm nervous because I really don't want her mom to open the door.

You see, Spence and I have been dating for 2 months now, since that day in this very same house. Her mother knows, Spence was brave enough to tell her, but I think she's still in denial about us cause she just keeps throwing glances at me and making comments at Spencer about a new cute boy she just met and things like that.

Finally the door opens, only to reveal the Devil herself. Oh shit.

-"Ashley."

-"Uhm, hi Mrs. C, is Spencer home? We agreed to meet to study today."

-"Ash, hey you're here! Come upstairs. Thanks mom, we'll be in my room." Thankfully Spencer blasted from the stairs to save me from being killed by her not-so-nice-anymore mother. When we were safely upstairs in her room, I could finally speak out my mind.

-"Spence! Come on, how many times I've told you that when I come here, please be you the one that opens the door! Plus you said that your mom wouldn't be here today."

-"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the bell. And yes, my mom wasn't supposed to be here today but apparently she got free time from the hospital."

-"G-d Spencer, I swear your mom is trying to develop some eye laser beams so she could kill me because each time I come over she stares more and more with her death glare."

-"Oh relax drama queen; you know my mom loves you."

-"Oh yeah, she did love me, but that was when she didn't know I was dating her daughter!"

-"Ok, maybe you're right; she doesn't like you very much right now. But you just can't avoid her forever, Ash. Plus I'm sure she'll come around soon."

-"Yeah, I'm sure she will…" I was sure she wouldn't, though, because please, Mrs. C still hasn't got over Spencer's break up with Mike. And thinking that she left him for me, well, I just doubt that I would ever see a smile flashed from Paula's direction ever again. –"Where's your dad, anyway? I much rather have him opening the door."

-"Working. He'll probably be home for dinner, so if you stay long enough you get to see him."

-"I will. I like him, he's so funny." And he so hated Mike. Points for him. More points for not messing with her daughter's life, also.

-"Come on Ash, we have a lot to study and the freaking test is in a week."

-"Exactly Spence, we still have a whole week to study! Let's do something else instead." Nothing dirty, you pervs.

-"Oh sure, and I assume you'll learn the whole Robbins in one day?"

-"Spence, let's face it. No one could learn the whole Robbins, not even in a year."

-"Ok, I get this. Look, if you accomplish to maintain your concentration and study the whole cancer chapter I will give you the flashcards I made with the summary from the previous chapters so you can catch up with me."

-"Wow Spence, would you really do that?" Of course she knew me so well, because that was exactly what I was trying to make her say. Yay!

-"Oh don't fool me Davies; you wanted that since you said you wanted to study with me. You're lucky I love you so much, if not I wouldn't have agreed." A sweet smile crept in her lips.

-"And I'm lucky I have you, doofus! But really, thanks. I love you too Spence." I leaned in for a kiss but just received a hand cupping my cheek.

-"I'm sorry Ash, but we can't now. You know my mom's in the house and loves to spy on me."

-"Geez Jude, what a moment-killer you are. Now I'll have to focus on studying."

We studied in silence for about 2 hours. I really tried to concentrate in learning about oncogenes and neoplasias and tumor markers. But it's been months that something has been bothering my mind, and I just can't seem to let it go. Not until I get to ask her. It's like there's this big fat elephant floating in the room with us. When I'm just about to ask her, her mother called her.

-"Spencer, I'm coming in."

-"Yeah mom, don't knock, it's ok. We're just studying, you know?"

-"Whatever. Listen, I got a call from the hospital. Apparently there was an emergency with one of my patients and I need to be there. I don't think I'll be back for dinner, but there's food in the refrigerator if you feel like eating something. I gotta go, but you father will be here in about an hour and your brothers will be here probably at dinner time. Please be good, Spencer."

-"Yes mom, thanks for the food, but maybe we'll order pizza or something. Good luck with your patient."

-"Thank you, good luck studying. Bye, Ashley."

She shot me another evil glare while I waved good bye and then she disappeared through the door.

-"Where are Clay and Glen, by the way?" Spencer's brothers were also trying to be cool with me. I guess they both realized that we were happy together.

-"Don't know, I just found out too that they weren't home. So let's go to study again."

-"Oh and we're so totally ordering something, I don't want to die food-poisoned by your mother."

-"Could you please try to forget the ridiculous idea of my mother wanting to kill you? I'm getting hungry; maybe we should just go down for some snacks or something."

I went downstairs with her; we grabbed a couple of diet cokes and some bagel chips and went to her room again. Before she could manage to say anything about returning to fucking learn the whole textbook, I stared at her.

-"Spence, can I hum, ask you something? It's a little personal, but I just can't seem to be able to get it out of my mind."

-"Ash, baby, if this is about the whole breast cancer and Klinefelter syndrome relation I already told you, I haven't read that part."

-"No Spence, not everything in my life is about med school, geez. Plus I told you, it's kind of a personal question."

-"Well, of course you can ask, but I don't know if I'll be able to answer, though."

-"Did you hmm, did you sleep with Aiden?" She just looked at me with a very shocked, incredulous expression. I'm assuming she never expected I could ask something like that, but I just have to know!

-"Ash…"

-"Never mind, Spence. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I don't really think I want to know, anyway." I quickly turned my face and buried it in the Robbins so she couldn't see I was blushing.

So she probably slept with him, her silence kind of confirmed that. I mean, I shouldn't mind because we weren't together and anything and Dany and I did the same, but I just feel… I don't know, awkward?

I felt her standing up from her bed and moving behind me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and slowly started to massage me.

-"Hey, listen to me. I never slept with Aiden, ok? Where did you get that idea from?"

I felt more stupid now. I just mumbled "Aiden said it" and buried my head again, this time between my crossed arms that rested on the computer table.

-"He said that? To everyone? Fucking asshole, I just can't believe he used me like that!"

-"No Spence, not to everyone. He just said that to me, and it was probably because he knew I wanted to be with you and maybe he was jealous or something. Sorry for bringing that up."

She wrapped her arms around me and let her head rest on the crook on my neck after placing a small kiss on my temple.

-"It's ok Ash, don't worry. He tried, you know? But I just couldn't do it with him. And do you want to know why? G-d Ash, I couldn't even kiss him without me imagining I was kissing you instead."

I finally discovered my face and turned to look at her. Damn she's so fucking beautiful.

-"You know, sometimes I think we've lost a lot of time together. But we're together now and that's what matters." I said cornily.

I cupped her cheek, and then I slowly traced her lips with my thumb, craving them on my own.

-"Spencer you're unbelievably gorgeous. I love you just too much."

And finally our lips met. It started sweet and soft, just trying to show each other how much we care. How much we love. But after some time her curious tongue found an entrance and deepened the kiss.

I know we said we wanted to take it slow. And that's what we've been doing, exactly trying to avoid for now the make-out sessions and trying mostly to do other common couple stuff. But today's different. I don't want to stop, I just need this, _we_ need this. I want to show her she's the only one in my life. And I know she wants to do this too. Show me that she has kept herself for being just with me. It's not just a simple and primal physical thing; it's more like a commitment sort of thing.

We moved from the desk to her bed, now kissing more passionately than ever. Her hands were placed on my hair, mines on her hips. We just fell on her bed, with me topping her. I finally pulled away to look at her face. Her beautiful innocent face. I caressed her, cheeks, nose and eyes and then moved a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. I leaned back down and started to place kisses on her neck, quickly starting to suck at it.

As a moan suddenly escaped her mouth I got even more turned on and kept kissing her neck, slowly moving down. She held my head moving it up again for another kiss full of want and need.

My hands started to memorize every part of her perfect body, and when I reached her boobs to rest my hand there, I pulled away from the kiss to see if that was ok or if it was way too much.

I didn't have to open my mouth to ask anything, she read me perfectly and placed her hands on my face, looking directly into my eyes.

-"Ash, it's ok, I want this. Screw the whole slow thing!" I just laughed a bit at how sincere she was being. Ok, I checked it was cool, now back to where we left it.

I pulled her up so I could take her shirt off, my eyes never leaving hers just in case. But she didn't complain, so I started seductively to take it off and then I just threw the interrupting barrier somewhere on her room.

I've seen Spencer like this (just on her bra) countless times. But the feeling I was getting now from looking at her was so completely new; undiscovered. I was simply speechless, even breathless. She caressed my arms softly, and goosebumps started to appear slowly all over my body. I felt like this rush of adrenaline running inside me and I realized that no one has ever done this to me. Not one single person could just touch me and trigger all kinds of reactions making my mind fly.

After regaining my breath capacity I leaned in to kiss her again, for everything she was worth. Then I whispered into her ear "Spencer, you're beyond perfection." And then I didn't know how but I was suddenly with my back to the bed and Spencer on top. Horny, aggressive Spencer was some trait from her I definitely didn't know. And definitely didn't dislike.

-"I love you, Ash. I really want this. Let me show you how much I love you and how much I need you." She slowly took control of the situation and practically tore my shirt off before assaulting my jaw line with her mouth.

I was holding onto her for dear life, being completely unable to suppress the moans coming from my mouth. Geez, what can this girl do to me, I can't believe this! But suddenly something happened.

-"Sweet baby Jesus!"

-"I'll take that as a compliment that I'm not that bad, Ash." She chuckled lightly, never leaving my neck while her hands caressed my body. But I was paralyzed.

-"What the hell was that?!?"

She was now looking at me, with a confused preoccupied expression.

-"Huh? What do you mean, Ash? Was I- was I hurting you or something?"

-"No, G-d, Spencer shush it. I think I heard your front door opening!"

-"What? Oh come on, don't be paranoid! Way to ruin this mo-" but then she heard it too. Footsteps downstairs. Someone just entered the house and I was literally praying to G-d that it wasn't Mrs. Devil.

We couldn't move. I didn't know why, though, because the only thing my mind wanted to do was finding mine and Spencer's shirt and close the door before anyone could come upstairs. And then we stopped listening the footsteps.

-"Ash, you do know what this means, right?"

-"What? What do you mean?" I was panicking now, no kidding.

-"Well, if we can't hear footsteps anymore that means there are two possible things going on. The first one, that whoever that was- my mom, dad or any of my two brothers- went to the kitchen or even possibly went outside again."

-"Well that doesn't sound so bad, Spence. And what's the second one?"

-"Hmm the second possible thing is that whoever entered the house is just coming upstairs now. You know, the floor turns into carpet exactly in the stairs, so that silence the footsteps."

-"Then what on earth are we still doing sitting here, Spence! Let's get you dressed!"

We hurriedly searched for our discarded tops and just when we finished dressing we heard the door slowly being pushed ajar. Ohh shit. I hope this doesn't look like it seems.

Oh come on, door! Just open now, you're killing me!

And then it happened. The door was completely open only to reveal…

-"Vincent! What are you doing here! Who let you inside the house?" Her dog????? It was just her freaking micro-dog!! And I almost died of a heart attack!

-"Oh you have got to be kidding me, Spence! We just got scared out of nothing!" But I guess I claimed victory just too fast, because just after I said that, another sound came from downstairs.

-"Spencer, I'm home! I'm coming upstairs, so please be presentable!"

Shit again. Paula's back! She wasn't supposed to! Maybe she's really spying on us or something.

-"I so can't believe your mom just said that…" Spencer just eyed suspiciously at me while holding Vincent and mouthed 'sorry, she's being paranoid' and then replied to her mother:

-"I am presentable mother, what do you think I was doing?" Hmm, mischievous Spencer is a hawt Spencer…

-"Studying, I hope." She said while entering the room.

-"How was your patient, mom? Everything ok?" Spence said, sounding as lovely as if the same mouth she was using to speak now was not the same she used to do those things in my now probably bruised neck.

-"Yes, apparently they controlled the whole situation before I got there, so I just had to check a bit. Have you ordered something for dinner or do I have to prepare food?"

-"No, we haven't Mrs. C, but I was just about to leave." I said, forcing myself to participate.

-"You were?" said mother and daughter in unison, only that Spencer with a concerned tone and Paula with a hopeful one.

-"Yes, I'm sorry Spence, I know I promised to stay for dinner but you know, all of this study got me hum, pretty tired and tomorrow it's my turn to drive and… yeah." I knew I was rambling, I could see it on Spencer's oh-give-me-a-break face. But I just wasn't able to handle dinner with just Spencer, Paula and me. That would be pathologically awkward (how convenient), especially after what just happened.

-"Hmm, ok Ash. Just call me when you get home. You know, we still have to finish that chapter on the Robbins, I hope you still remember where we left it…" Damn my hot girlfriend, she knew exactly what to say to get into me.

-"Sure, I can _perfectly_ recall where we left it. Thanks for everything, Spence." I said with a more serious tone. Because as I said, today was nothing about just lustful make-out sessions. It was a lot more. It was about trying to make the perfect bond with the love of my life, my soulmate. Because I had no doubt about that. I knew it was her. She's the only person that can cause these great feelings on me.

If only her mother could get it too, we wouldn't have to hide so much… But I understand what Spencer says that she's trying to be accepting so I can try to respect that too.

-"Bye Spence. Thanks again for a great afternoon. Hum, study afternoon." Ok try to hide the blushing, Ash.

I started walking towards the door to exit the room and the house when she called me.

-"Ash!"

-"Yeah?"

-"I love you. A lot." Then she closed the gap and placed a sweet peck. Just like that, giving me my place in front of her mom. Grinning like the idiot I am, I just replied:

-"I love you too."

And just like that I exited her room, not after catching the last sentence Paula muttered: "you could've at least straightened the sheets of your bed before I came here, Spencer."

I just chuckled. Who would've thought a pathology textbook could be so inviting to some girlfriend bonding time?

Then I just directed towards her front door, exiting her place. For now.


End file.
